


Blood

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: crackfics inspired by discord [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blood, Crack, Gen, Gender Accelerationism, Minor Violence, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Junko and Mukuro prepare class 78 for the upcoming killing game.
Series: crackfics inspired by discord [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901461
Kudos: 6





	Blood

Mukuro shimmied the lock. Some time soon, Junko would be replacing the locks on the dorm room doors soon enough, but as that hadn't happened yet, Mukuro's only options were lockpicking or knocking. The latter had worked, at first. Before her classmates realized what was going on, when they still thought they could trust her, they would open their doors and let her in. That time was long since passed by now. The distrust had been sown.

The door clicked open. Mukuro peered inside, before entering fully. The room seemed empty. However, she knew her target was here. She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. It, too, was empty. As Mukuro left to reexamine the main room, a figure lept towards her.

Sayaka Maizono held in her hand a knife, clearly scavenged from the kitchen in a moment of desperation. She stabbed towards the dark-haired girl with intent to kill.

All at once, the Ultimate Soldier disarmed her. She kicked Sayaka's wrist and sent the knife flying across the room. Sayaka grabbed her wrist and winced in pain. Mukuro took the opportunity to slam forward, knocking the idol backwards. As she fell, Mukuro grabbed her and hit her one last time, knocking her out cold.

The Ultimate Soldier grabbed the Ultimate Pop Sensation by the waist and slung her over her shoulder. Between Mukuro's strengths as a result of her training in Fenrir and Sayaka's light weight that was likely a result of the demands that pop stardom brought, she easily carried the other girl. She left the dorm, not bothering to close it as she went, and walked through the halls of Hope's Peak Academy until she reached the gym.

Once she arrived at her destination, she dropped Sayaka in a line with thirteen other bodies. Across the room, her sister, the Ultimate Gyaru, Junko Enoshima, was setting up a number of things. A large computer sat on a desk, with wires that led to fourteen chairs. Each chair had its own multitude of wires and cords, with helmets and a variety of other such things. This was Yasude Matsuka’s machine, a vital part of Junko's plan. She typed away at a keyboard quickly, only stopping when she heard the thud of Sayaka's body hit the floor.

“Oh, great! We can begin!” She hurried over to the line of bodies and examined them one by one. Mukuro started picking up the one closest to the computer and chairs, before Junko stopped her. “Not yet, you half-witted dumbfuck. We still have several more steps before we can erase their memories.” She walked over to another corner of the room where a number of sealed buckets and IVs lay, alongside other tools that would accompany medical procedures. Mukuro stared at the equipment with mild bafflement.

“Junko… what's that?” The Ultimate Despair groaned and rolled her eyes. “You imbecile. You fucking moron. This is the replacement blood.” Mukuro stared blankly at her sister, as if expecting an explanation. With a sigh, Junko did just that.

“I need to replace their red blood with pink blood.” She turned towards the IVs and started setting them up. Mukuro couldn't help but ask, “Why?” Junko. now considerably more irritated, turn around to face Mukuro. “Estrogen future!”

“That explains nothing.”

Junko sighed. “Have you absorbed  _ none  _ of the gender accelerationism lectures I've given you over the years? You fucking idiot!” Mukuro started to respond, before giving up. Junko continued, “This pink blood will act as a signifier of their new gender. I'm reclaiming gender reveal parties from cis people and queerifying them for this new modern age we have created. As the killing game begins and victims start to be claimed, the survivors will see this new blood and understand.” She paused. “Plus this blood is laced with a fuckton of estrogen.”

Finally, Mukuro spoke up. “But how will they know what the pink blood means?” Junko shrugged. “Didn't think that far ahead. Worst comes to worse I explain it to them myself.”

She pried open the lid, letting the smell of blood begin to fill the room. She finished setting up the first IV and motioned to Mukuro. “The blue-haired girl. Get her over here, I need to test this.” Mukuro picked up Sayaka by the collar and dragged her over to Junko. The strawberry blonde attached a needle to the end of the IV and stuck it in Sayaka's hand. “Hey, war crimes kinnie, do you have a knife on you?” Mukuro reached towards her waist and handed Junko a large combat knife that had been sitting in a sheath. “Perfect, thanks!” As Junko stuck the needle in Sayaka's hard, she took the knife and slashed at the other hand. “I need to make sure she bleeds as much as I'm refilling her blood to ensure I don't overfill her.” Mukuro scratched her head. “And… this will work?”

Junko nodded vigorously. “Before I killed her, I checked with the Ultimate Hematologist to make sure this was fine. Since she's the one who did all the math, it should work out fine!” Mukuro decided to accept that answer without pushing further.

However, she had one last question. “Won't everyone be suspicious of me if I end up bleeding and my blood is red? Won't that stick out?” Junko nodded. “You're right! Even a thoughtless moron such as yourself can have thoughts every now and then.” She laughed to herself. “Don't worry. I already dealt with this. I already replaced your blood several nights ago.” She picked up the knife again and poked Mukuro in the arm. A small stream of pink blood started dripping out. As Mukuro stared, Junko returned to setting up the equipment. “Let's go let's go, I don't want this to take all day! Plus, this fic is already running long! This concept can't really go any longer.” Mukuro looked up and stared. “What?” Junko continued, “Well, it's a crackfic and the idea behind it is simple, so it needs to end soon or else it will overstay its welcome.”

She gestured dismissively. “Come on now. Get me another body so I can replace their blood with pink gender accelerationist estrogen blood.”

Mukuro sighed and accepted that her confusion wouldn't be resolved, then turned around and picked up another body from the row.

**Author's Note:**

> g/acc sucks


End file.
